


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by missymay_gypsy



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missymay_gypsy/pseuds/missymay_gypsy
Summary: Ronon & Jen fluff - Ronon reflects on his time at Atlantis and considers when he exactly called the ancient city home. First R & J story. I suck at summaries so just please read.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: My first Ronon and Jen story. Please review as it will encourage me to write more. Big thanks to Nika Dixon for being my beta and helping me out.

Stepping through the event horizon, SGA-1 were glad to see Atlantis.

The planet they had traveled from currently experienced mass amounts of rain whilst the village was at least a good two hours walk from the gate. The gloomy weather, McKay’s constant complaining of not traveling via jumper with negotiations lasting longer than they should have put everyone in sour spirits.

Already fast approaching 0100 hours, the gate room contained little personnel while Woolsey and Chuck including a handful of marines occupied the balcony above. With the blue puddle vanishing, Ronon heard a deep sigh sound from his right before he heard Sheppard mutter the words “It’s good to be home.”

 

 _Home_.

 

Atlantis was home, his home.

 

After several years as a runner with his home planet destroyed, including his family along with his heart held, Ronon was happy that he finally had a place to call home.

He had a family again. Something he never thought would be possible whilst running and hunting wraith. What surprised him most was that somehow he considered McKay a part of his family despite the Satedans constant desire to stun the scientist over his incessant babbling.

The team parted ways, heading for their respective quarters, choosing to forgo the post-op physical and leave the debriefing until 0900 hours. 

Ronon watched Rodney head off, most likely to his lab instead of his bed whilst Teyla and John walked hand in hand to their shared quarters. He was happy that the pair had eventually admitted their true feelings for one another. They both, like most people in the ancient city, deserved happiness with what they went through daily.

 

Making the solo journey towards his room, he reflected on his time on Atlantis and when his mind made the decision to call the city home.

 

Ronon knew it took some time, as for the first few years he felt like any wrong movement or decision would send him back through the gate to live a life gating from planet to planet.

In the back of his mind, he thought it may have happened when he returned after what happened with his fellow Satedans, having not received any judgment or criticism for the poor decision that he evidently made.

 

Reaching his quarter door Ronon swiped his hand over the sensor. Keeping the lights off, he stood in the doorway waiting for his eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness, until he saw the outline of the petite figure asleep in his bed. A small smile crossed his face, seeing his doctor curled up against his pillow. A substitute she had admitted to using whilst he was off-world. Ronon’s need for a hot shower overpowered his desire to climb straight into bed. With him knowing that it was now Wednesday, it meant that Jennifer had already placed fresh sheets on their shared bed whilst he was gone. She wouldn’t appreciate the crisp white sheets already becoming dirty in less than a full 24 hours. 

Quietly making his way to the small counter situated in the far corner of the room, he made quick work of ridding himself of the numerous concealed weapons in his hair whilst toeing off his boots. Turning around to see Jennifer still asleep, he made his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him before turning the lights on and stepping into a much needed warm shower.

 

* * *

 

Thankful for the endless supply of hot water in Atlantis, Ronon stepped out 15 minutes later with a towel loosely hanging around his hips. Drying off whilst moving closer to the bed, his eyes caught his pillow, moved to the spot at the top of the bed next to Jennifer's. Indicating that she briefly woke up and noticed he had returned during his time in the shower. Moving the sheets and dropping his towel Ronon climbed into bed, a sense of warmth spreading over him just by having Jennifer’s presence next to him.

Before he even had a chance to move Jennifer placed her head on his chest, wrapping her right arm around his waist whilst slipping a leg in between his. She let out a small sigh of content before placing a chaste kiss to chest, whispered a quiet hello before sleep claimed her once more. A small chuckle escaped his lips before placing a kiss on the top of her head and placing his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer.

 

Closing his eyes Ronon embraced his favorite part of the day, the feeling of the women he loved safe in his arms.

 

To have her head on his chest or her back firmly pressed against his front was something he lived for.

 

The reason why he made a conscious effort to return from off-world with as little injuries as possible.

 

To think and ask questions before running into things head on like he once did.

 

The warm embrace happened every night no matter what events transpired during the day. Whether it be after a round or several rounds of hot and sweaty love making or if they were in the middle of a fight, the pair would wind up in each other's arms.

 

In that moment, before sleep claimed him, Ronon realized that he may call Atlantis home but it was just a place.

 

Atlantis wasn’t his home, no.

 

The woman lying in his arms, the doctor who had wormed her way into his life, heart and soul was his home.

 

No matter where he was. On a distant planet, the Daedalus or on Earth.

 

If he had Jennifer Keller with him, he was home.

 

**The End.**

 


End file.
